


Knowing we feel the same (without saying)

by harryhotspur



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Competence Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, camper vans, questionable tyre repair accuracy, watching your husband change a tyre can be so personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhotspur/pseuds/harryhotspur
Summary: It was quiet, it was nice to spend quality time with Nicky, to become reacquainted with every inch of his body, explore old haunts they had visited together over the years and see how the places which resided in the faded polaroids of their memories had changed.While on a road trip with just the two of them - Joe is reminded why his husband is such a wonder.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 21
Kudos: 165





	Knowing we feel the same (without saying)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polar_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polar_knight/gifts).



> This was written a few weeks ago for my wonderful friend [Polar's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polar_knight) birthday. She had some specific requests which I tried to fulfill here. I am so pleased she enjoyed it and am happy to share this with you all <3
> 
> Beta'd as always by the lovely [Mags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/OldMagpie)
> 
> The ever wonderful Polar made a beautiful [moodboard](https://harryhotspur.tumblr.com/post/643688920830312448/so-i-had-my-b-day-not-so-long-ago-aquarius) inspired by this fic

They left Dresden late that evening and crossed over the border into the Czech Republic around half an hour later. Joe drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in time with Mahmood singing on the radio - he liked this song, it was catchy. Nicky sat with his head against the window and watched the countryside blurring by. Joe cast his gaze over him and watched Nicky’s eyes fixated on the white lines running along the edge of the road, allowing himself to be hypnotised by them. They had rented a camper - a small yellow converted transit, to travel across Europe on the way to Morocco to meet Andy and Booker in a month's time. It was quiet, it was nice to spend quality time with Nicky, to become reacquainted with every inch of his body, explore old haunts they had visited together over the years and see how the places which resided in the faded polaroids of their memories had changed. 

Just as they rounded a corner on the D8, the camper shuddered a few times. As it moved, a scraping sound drifted up to the driver’s seat. Joe braked slowly and the noise continued. 

“What was that?” he asked, turning the radio down. 

“It’s the tyre,” Nicky said with absolute certainty as he looked over at Joe from the passenger seat. 

“How do you know?” Joe replied, he was already starting to panic a little as he indicated to pull the camper into a layby on the side of the road. “You can’t even _drive._ ” Cars were relatively new in the wide span of Joe’s life and learning how to fix them was something he hadn’t got around to yet. Nicky, on the other hand, had become very interested in how they worked. He’d tried driving a few times, ended up going the wrong way around a roundabout, mounted the kerb too many times to count, and then crashed into a rock. After that, Nicky had decided he was a _much_ better passenger. 

Nicky turned towards Joe and raised an eyebrow. 

"That doesn’t mean I don’t know how to change a tyre, you have seen me change tyres before.” 

Joe flicked on the hazard lights, pulled on the handbrake and began to wrack his brain for enough Czech to be able to call a recovery service. 

“That was in the Second World War and it was on an ambulance.” 

“A tyre is a tyre,” Nicky said. “I can change it. Trust me.” 

Joe did, implicitly, so he said: “Of course.” 

They both got out. Outside the cars rushed past on the road. Nicky reached back into the camper and grabbed the holdall which held the emergency kit. 

“Put this out,” Nicky said, passing the red warning triangle to Joe. He placed it down behind the camper and then walked over to Nicky to see him lying on his back on the ground next to the wheel. He was looking at a video on his phone, squinting at the screen. 

“Are you seriously using Wiki-how?” Joe asked, arms crossed, pulling his coat around him in the slight March chill.

“I’m refreshing my memory,” Nicky said, adjusting the wheel-jack underneath the car and turning it, lifting the small camper up off the ground. He undid the wheel nuts and Joe knelt down next to him to lift the old tire off. Joe went and got the emergency tire from the bonnet of the camper and rolled it over to Nicky. He placed it back on the fixing and tightened the wheel nuts again, making sure everything was alright. He lowered the jack down so the camper was back on the ground again - the new wheel fully attached. Nicky wiped his hands on his jeans, stood up and motioned to the wheel with a flourish. 

“ _Ta-dah_. You’d think it was an Austin K2/Y,” Nicky scrunched up his nose, deep in thought. “What year was that again? 1942 or 1943?” 

“1943, I think.” Joe replied, smiling sadly at the admittedly grim memory of past Nicky, lying on his back in the mud, wrestling with the tire. Blood had soaked the sleeves of his fatigues, the red cross of his usually white armband had almost blended in with the dried viscera. Joe pressed his thumb onto the new tire, it was sturdy and would last them until they could get a proper one replaced at a garage the next day. 

There was something about watching Nicky do things, watching Nicky be _good_ at doing things that made pleasure bloom at the bottom of Joe’s rib cage and travel down to his cock. Whether this was watching him line up a target in his rifle sight; catch a bullet with years of practiced ease; prepare a complicated recipe or deal calmly and competently with a medical emergency - it always _did things_ to Joe _._ Filthy, filthy things that made him want to leave wherever they were and spread Nicky out - or be spread out by Nicky - over the nearest appropriate surface. It didn’t even have to be flat, or too clean, just private enough so they could indulge in some time together. 

“Are you ready?” Nicky called, dragging Joe out of his thoughts. He sat on the edge of the passenger seat, legs hanging out the door. 

“Yeah,” Joe replied. He walked around to the driver's side, hopped in and pressed a kiss to Nicky’s cheek. “Let’s keep going.”

With the new spare tire, they were soon back on the road again - albeit at reduced speed. 

***

Not long after, they got settled at the campsite just outside of Prague. Joe started to make a pot of tea. Nicky pulled out the bed and leaned over it to arrange the pillows. Joe watched him, ass bent over as he pulled out another blanket from one of the drawers on the side of the bed. The memory of Nicky looking at the instructions on his phone, working out how to change the tire, and then doing it made something stir deep in Joe’s chest. Nicky began to fluff the pillows. Because it was all he felt he could do at this moment, Joe bucked his hips exaggeratedly and thrust hard against Nicky’s clothed ass. 

“Unhh,” he grunted in a hyperbolic way. Not expecting it, Nicky collapsed onto his face into the freshly made bed from the force of the movement. 

‘What what that for?” Nicky grumbled, face still half-smushed into a pillow. He lifted his head and looked back to see Joe standing behind him in an exaggerated thrust pose. A wry smile spread across his face and a glint illuminated his eyes. Joe knew Nicky was aware of _exactly_ what that look indicated. “Wait are you _horny_?” 

Joe playfully slid a hand down the back of Nicky’s jeans, squeezed and slapped his ass gently. “If you are,” he replied. After all the years they had been together, sex started more often than not in this playful way. Nicky rolled over onto his back, crossed his arms and splayed his legs teasingly. 

“Has all this come from me changing that tyre earlier?” 

Joe’s cheeks darkened. 

“Maybe,” he mumbled, and knelt on the bed next to Nicky, leaning down for a kiss. “There’s just something about watching you figure something out, watching you be so _good_ at things which makes me want to -” Joe splayed his hand so his thumb brushed the inside of Nicky’s thigh, he spread his palm out and cupped the bulge in Nicky’s jeans. At the touch, Nicky swallowed and a small noise escaped his throat. Immediately, he ghosted his hand over Joe’s and began to undo the top button of his fly. Joe raised an eyebrow and traced a finger down the zip. “You’re eager,” he laughed. 

“I guess there’s just something about you telling me I’m good,” Nicky whispered, eyes dark. 

They kissed again - Nicky spread back on the bed, Joe leaning over him - slower this time, more controlled, softly leading into where the evening was bound to go. Nicky leaned into the kiss, and Joe enjoyed the closeness and the warmth of his body against him. Joe sucked a bruise just below Nicky’s jawbone and watched as the red bloom faded back to white almost immediately. That was one of the big downsides of their immortality. Joe longed for nothing more than to - just once - be able to walk into a club, a bar, _anywhere_ , with hickeys down his neck. He wanted to take Nicky onto the dancefloor and illuminated by flashing lights watch people stare as he ground up against Nicky, each movement showing: _this man is mine and I am so_ fucking proud _of him_ . Maybe later, when Nicky got tired and retreated away to one of the booths for a break from the thumping speakers and flashing lights, Joe would move to dance with somebody else, anybody else. Through the blur of the smoke machine and the sweat of bodies, he would tilt his head, flash the side of his neck to the man dancing before him and turn to make eye contact with Nicky. Nicky would be sitting in a booth, running his finger over the rim of a whiskey glass - perhaps chatting to somebody, perhaps not - with a look on his face that said: _look at my man - no wonder everybody wants him._ Joe would trace a finger over the bruise on his neck and respond with a similar look that responded: _yes that’s my man, isn’t he wonderful - look how beautiful he makes me._

The thoughts made Joe kiss Nicky harder and his boxers hug his cock a little tighter. His eyes fluttered shut as Joe kissed down his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt as he went. 

“We should use that toy we bought in Frankfurt again,” Nicky whispered. He ran his hands slowly up and down Joe’s sides, caressing the indents of his ribs. He rolled up Joe’s shirt as far as he could from the angle and Joe helped him the rest of the way. 

“Hmm,” Joe replied, pressing kisses across the soft flesh of Nicky’s stomach, rubbing his nose against the trail of dark hair. “Put it in you while you show me just how _good_ you are with your mouth, how _perfect_ you make me feel.” 

Nicky shivered at the words then laughed softly. “We will see if you will still be able to use the remote, my love.” Joe loved it when Nicky laughed like this, soft and relaxed, utterly enraptured by him. Needing to see him, Joe pushed Nicky’s jeans down over his hips, revealing his black briefs. 

He reached over into one of the cubbies on the wall of the camper and brought out the washbag. On this trip, to Joe’s disdain - although he secretly thought it was hilarious - Nicky had begun calling it ‘The Bang Bag’. Setting it down beside Nicky, he unzipped it and brought out the lube, the toy and the remote which went along with it. Joe gave the remote a cursory press and the blue plug began to vibrate violently, still on the highest setting from the last time they used it. Nicky lifted his head up and looked at it with a smile on his face. 

“One of the better purchases we have made in a while,” he said. 

Joe nodded in affirmation and leaned down to kiss him again. 

“Show me how good you can be,” Joe whispered and cupped Nicky through his underwear - his breath hitched, he stirred and grew harder under his touch. 

“Always,” Nicky said, already a little breathless. Joe shuffled Nicky’s briefs down, releasing his cock from the fabric. He gave it a few strokes and Nicky gasped, breathing hard against Joe’s mouth. He loved seeing Nicky like this, practically vibrating with anticipation, breath hanging on the edge in expectation of each of Joe’s touches. Joe squeezed a little bit of lube on his fingers, Nicky shifted his hips up and spread his legs wider, getting into position for what he knew was coming. Joe watched as Nicky bit his lip as he gently thumbed over his balls and down the soft skin behind them to his entrance, he worked a finger around, teasing where he was going next. 

“Get a towel,” Nicky said, suddenly a little more serious. Joe stopped as he went to squeeze some of the lube onto him. “I just made the bed.” Joe knew Nicky must have seen his face fall as a soft chuckle left him. “If you want to sleep with lube all over the covers and sheets, we can move around to _your_ side.” 

Joe was comfy where there were. He hopped off the bed, grabbed a towel and placed it under Nicky’s hips.

“Better?” he asked. Nicky nodded and gasped as Joe squeezed a generous amount of lube between his cheeks. 

“Cold,” Nicky mumbled. “It’s really cold.” 

“Lemme warm you up,” Joe whispered. He knew he’d already tipped over into being cheesy, but he didn’t care. With care, he worked his thumb around Nicky’s entrance and pushed his first digit inside. Nicky inhaled sharply and dug his fingers into Joe’s back, gripping harder as he slowly worked in and out. Gradually, Joe built up the speed and crooked his finger in towards himself. When Nicky squeezed his eyes shut and began to groan, Joe eased another finger inside of him. His eyes fluttered open as Joe opened him up carefully. Nicky reached out a hand and Joe took it with his free hand, interlocking their fingers against the cool sheets. 

“You are so good, Nicky,” Joe whispered. “So good to me.” Nicky moaned again and Joe felt him clench around his fingers. His untouched cock lay heavy against his stomach, Joe wanted to do nothing more than to lower his mouth down onto it and begin to suck Nicky off, however, he knew that Nicky liked to wait. 

“Let me show you how good I can be,” Nicky whispered, breath coming in little hitches. “Joe - let me _show you_.” With their fingers still interlocked, Nicky began to try and drag Joe’s hand down to where the plug lay on the sheets. 

“Are you ready?” Joe asked, still working his fingers inside. 

Nicky nodded. “I’m ready.”

Joe slowed his fingers and gently slipped them out. He reached for the plug and coated the silicone with lube. Nicky looked up at him from where he lay back on the sheets and smiled. Joe felt a feeling of deep love building in his chest as Nicky adjusted his legs. Slowly, he lined the plug up with Nicky’s entrance and teasingly pushed just the tapered tip inside. Nicky closed his eyes and exhaled. 

“Feel good?” Joe asked, working it a little bit more in. 

“Yeah, it is so -” Nicky moaned as Joe introduced the plug nearly all the way to the base. “ - So nice.” 

“You’re beautiful, Nicky,” Joe whispered, he tilted Nicky’s legs back a little bit more so he could get a good view of the flared base of the toy between his cheeks. He circled his thumb around it, pressed the middle slightly and turned on the remote. Nicky whined and bit down slightly on the back of his knuckles as the plug began to buzz gently inside of him. “So wonderful,” Joe praised. Nicky’s cock twitched and leaked against his stomach. Joe reached down and gave it a few reverent strokes, marveling in the way Nicky shivered against his touches. 

“Joe,” Nicky said, panting. “Let me suck your cock.” 

Joe pressed the remote again; the vibration pattern changed and intensified slightly. Nicky’s heels slipped against the sheets and his toes curled inwards. Joe felt his dick grow harder, still trapped in his jeans, he unbuttoned the top button, needing a little bit of space to move. 

Nicky pushed himself up slightly on his elbows, went to try and sit up and reached over to unzip Joe’s fly. Joe sat on the bed, legs spread in a V with Nicky kneeling in the middle of them. He looked so beautiful sitting there, ass still in the air. Joe began to remove his trousers as Nicky settled himself between his legs. 

“You going to show me how good you are?” Joe said, pushing his own underwear down. 

Nicky nodded, eyes wide, a blush spread down from his cheeks down his neck. Joe pressed the button on the remote again, Nicky groaned as the vibrations intensified. He brought his lips to the end of Joe’s cock and placed a small kiss to the head. 

Joe nearly shouted at the smallest touch. He carded his hands through Nicky’s hair and whispered: 

“So wonderful, Nicky - so good, so good to me.”

Nicky looked up at him, eyes wide, and took Joe’s cock fully into his mouth. Joe threw his head back and gripped the sheets. _Fuck Nicky was so good at this._ Somehow that only made it hotter. He pressed the button on the remote again and Nicky made a nearly inaudible noise. Behind, he could see Nicky’s thighs shaking as the vibrations pulsed through him with increased intensity. Nicky moved quicker, fondling Joe’s balls with his palm in _just_ the way he knew Joe liked. 

“God Nicky, _your mouth..._ how are you -” Joe whispered, his voice cut off as Nicky worked his tongue around in a lazy circle. He increased his pace and Joe knew that he wouldn’t last long. Joe gripped his hands in Nicky’s hair as pleasure slowly built in the base of his spine, traveled down his thighs, to his calves. It intensified and a strong wave of pleasure pulsed through Joe, he matched it by pressing the button again. Nicky’s hand dug into his thigh, leaving white half-moons behind. Joe’s mind emptied of thoughts, his composure broke, he cried out and spilled into Nicky’s mouth. Tenderly, Nicky worked him through the aftershocks, stroking his thigh gently. When his vision faded back in, Joe looked down slightly to see Nicky wiping the back of his mouth, a satisfied smile across his face. 

“Oh _fuck_. _Fuck,_ Nicky - you are so good at that, so perfect, so amazing - ” Joe knew he was babbling. “Come here, babe, come here.” Joe indicated to his face. “Come sit here.” All his filter was gone by now, lost in a haze of endorphins and love. “Show me how good you are at fucking my face.” 

Nicky hummed in affirmation and Joe pressed the remote again, the buzzing inside Nicky shifted pattern again, returning to a slow pulsing. Joe pressed another button and the intensity increased. Breathing heavily, Nicky lowered himself down over Joe’s face. As he did, Joe could see the flared base of the plug in Nicky’s ass, the very sight made him almost wish he hadn’t come yet. His body felt like a smattering of dust motes, dancing lazily, trying to regain tangible form as they were turned almost luminous in a beam of sun

“You okay?” Nicky asked.

Joe tapped Nicky's side twice, their signal that he was okay. 

Allowing himself to feel cocooned with Nicky’s thighs around his ears, the weight of his cock against his lips, Joe opened his mouth and let Nicky inside. The remote still rested in Joe’s hand. Nicky moved slowly, knowing exactly how much Joe could take and being careful not to overwhelm him. As Nicky moved up and down, he interlinked his hand with Joe’s free one. 

From where he was lying, Joe could just see the muscles of Nicky’s stomach tensing as waves of pleasure washed over him. The soft glow of the fairy lights danced across his skin and cast dark shadows over his tipped-back head. Nicky moaned as the vibrator continued in quick staccato pulses followed by a drawn-out intense buzz. Half out of it, Joe pressed the remote button again a few times, somehow remembering how to turn the vibrator to the highest setting. Nicky slumped forwards a bit at the change in rhythm. He’d had enough practice at this to hold himself together and not thrust too hard into Joe’s mouth. 

“Joe,” Nicky gasped. “I’m close.” Nicky gripped Joe’s hand harder, and Joe squeezed back, indicating he was okay. Joe breathed in through his nose and allowed Nicky to use him for his pleasure. He loved this. In all his years, he never felt as safe or a greater sense of connection as when Nicky did this. Nicky’s shaking thighs tightened suddenly around his ears as he spilled into his mouth with a cry. 

Breathing heavily, Nicky drew out and leaned down, arching himself over Joe. He whined gently and then reached down to click the remote off - it had fallen out of Joe’s hand and onto the now rumpled duvet cover. Nicky pushed himself back up into a sitting position, brushed his fingers across Joe’s face and leaned in to kiss him. 

“You’re so good at that,” Joe managed to mumble, pawing at Nicky’s side. Nicky laughed softly and kissed a slow line down Joe’s neck. 

“I love you,” Nicky whispered against Joe’s clavicle, brushing his nose against Joe’s clammy skin. 

“Love you too.” Joe stretched his legs, bringing his knees up to ease the ache in his thighs. As he did so, Joe brushed against the small of Nicky’s back, bumping his ass against his stomach. Nicky hissed and lifted one of his hips. “You okay?” Joe asked, suddenly concerned. 

“Yeah,” Nicky replied, reaching back and easing the plug out. He exhaled as he placed the toy on the sheets next to them. “Just a bit oversensitive now.” 

“Come here,” Joe whispered. He went to sit up fully but his stomach muscles protested. He flopped back down heavily back onto his back. The whole camper shook as he bounced back onto the bed. 

“Shit Joe,” Nicky laughed. “The tire - we don’t want to jostle it too much.” 

He eased himself off Joe’s chest and lay down next to him, still breathing heavily. Nicky wrapped an arm around Joe’s chest and snuggled in close. Joe never felt so safe and loved and whole as when Nicky curled up against him in a post-sex daze. He sighed happily and rubbed a hand up Nicky’s back.

Outside, the rain pitter-pattered on the metal roof of the camper, soft and melodic as they both drifted off into an easy sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading <3
> 
> Joe is listening to [Soldi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22lISUXgSUw)on the radio - a song with a beat that makes you want to drum on the steering wheel but lyrics that don't really make you want to dance. Dedicated to polar and yu_gin for getting me on the Mahmood train. 
> 
> As always all comments and critiques are welcome - I love to hear from you all <3


End file.
